Rocky, Rocky Night
by Sweetypieswan
Summary: Jake and Nessie's Daughter is crying. She has a heart to heart with her Grandma Bella


**Rocky, Rocky Night**

**Jake and Nessie's Daughter is crying. She has a heart to heart with her Grandma Bella**

_BPOV_

I was sitting in the main house pretending to read while my nine year old though technically only six year old granddaughter, Talla, watched the flames of the fire crackle. Earlier in the day she had come home crying but refused to tell anyone why. Her mind was void of any thoughts when Edward had tried to hear them. Reluctantly the family went on their preplanned and much needed hunting trip. Talla's crying had calmed down but she hadn't said a word yet. I walked over to her.

"Are you alright honey?" She shook her head "What's wrong?"

She turned to face me her large black eyes boar into mine. One tear rolled down her flushed russet cheek "I'm ugly!"

I gasped "Oh honey you're not ugly."

"Then why am I only a rock in the class play when the other girls are stars" That was a good question I would have to bring up with her teacher.

"Stars and rocks are the same" I picked Talla up walked outside knelt down and picked up a rock.

"They don't look the same to me" Talla said closely examining the rock in my hand.

"You know why?"

"No why?" she asked turning away from the rock and I noted the sound of footsteps signaling our family's approach.

"They've had something this rock hasn't had yet. They've had time and help. Each star was once 'just a rock' but one day they were sent into the orbit with a little hope, a little love, and a little wisdom from their sender."

"Is that all?" Talla asked giving me a skeptical look.

"Is that all? How much do you want? "

"It's just that I don't think that will work for me"

"Well let's try it." I stood with my legs apart. "I hope you will find balance in your life. My wisdom is listen to your instincts even when no one else will."

I gently threw her in the air. I watch as her short curly hair flew up. The family decides to join in standing in a circle. When she lands in my arms I pass Talla clockwise to Edward.

"I hope you will allow happiness into your life. My wisdom is protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"I hope you enjoy the simple joys in life. My wisdom is stand behind your decisions." Rosalie

"I hope you think before you act. My wisdom is smile to fight back the darkness." Emmett

"I hope you always know who you are. My wisdom is bend the will of the world to fit your will." Alice

"I hope you will always know your limitations. My wisdom is break those limits down" Jasper

"I hope you are always sure of yourself. My wisdom is to always do what you feel is right." Carlisle

"I hope you always remember you are worth happiness. My wisdom is open your arms to those around you." Esme

"I hope you never think you have to prove yourself to anyone. My wisdom is stay curious" Renesmee

"I hope you know when to let go. My wisdom is take the chance." Jake

I took Talla into my arms again. "Once around the circle, and you've already become more beautiful than ever. Now all you have to do is give yourself some hope and wisdom."

"You want me to talk to myself?" she asked looking at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes at this, leave it to Talla to focus on the least important part. I wonder where she got that from? I give Talla my new midnight blue hair clip.

"Speak to this that way you can keep it with you." She looks down at it her long lashes brush against her cheeks as she softly whispers.

" I'm not sure about my wisdom, but I hope I always have my family to send me to the stars."

**AN:**

**Bella is talking about inner beauty shining outward in case you weren't sure.**

**Her name is a combo of Taha Aki and Bella. When I 'came up' with the name I already knew it existed but then I looked it up to see what the spelling was and found out Tala means wolf in Native American how perfect!**

**I was thinking about Ness and Jake's daughter being teased (a concept I've thought about many times). I went to listen to Apologize by One Republic and Timberland on Grooveshark and got three big surprises. One it was acoustic, two it was sung by a girl, and three it changed my whole story completely. Originally it was about Jake watching his sweet little girl turn not so sweet because of being teased (that was always the outcome in my head and it was always irreversible) this change had the story take place at a younger age where she was still able to be sweet.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing**


End file.
